


What Destiny Has Chosen

by I_will_go_down_with_this_ship



Series: What Destiny Has Chosen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Masturbation, Physical Trauma, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Suggestions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_go_down_with_this_ship/pseuds/I_will_go_down_with_this_ship
Summary: Sam starts out on a new high school in the middle of his graduation year. He's less than happy to use a fake identity once more. How shall his soulmate find him if he can't be himself? How shall he find them?He made plans to not get attached but then he comes across a boy that starts to turn over his world. What a pity that his name doesn't match the one imprinted on Sam's skin, Gabriel Novak.





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted on here so I hope you'll be gentle with your judgement.  
> This was originally posted on tumblr (find me there:  
> oh-my-spn-one-shots )
> 
> My beta is kicking my ass so I keep writing, I hope I'll he able to post on a more or less regular basis.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you like it!

“Just calm the heck down now Sammy. You’re not that late.” Dean rolls his eyes as he calmly drives the impala over the speed limit, in order to drop off his younger brother at his new highschool.

Sam is skidding around in his seat, it’s hard enough to be the new kid, but also starting at the school in the middle of semester, pretending not to be yourself and then being late for your first class is just horrible, especially for him.

“I told you ten times last night to set your alarm! Now would you please hurry?” He snaps back, watching the road. It’s his last year of high school and he needs top grades in order to be accepted into Stanford. “I hate having to change school every few months!”

Dean sighs “It’s not my fault that Dad is on a new case. I’m glad the last one is over actually.”

By an unspoken rule nobody in their family mentions that John Winchester is with the FBI, going undercover within drug rings to catch the big fish and the man responsible for his wife’s death.

“I know it’s not but I’m not good at finding friends and being the new kid certainly doesn’t help at all.” Sam admits. 

Dean shrugs “well at least this way you get to meet loads of different people. Maybe your Gabriel is with them.” This makes the other blush.

The impala comes to a halt in front of an old building, the school. The younger brother grabs his bag and jumps out the car, waving his middle finger at his brother over his shoulder.

He runs inside and looks at his timetable before running to the room his class is in. His head is spinning around Dean’s words, yes he’s right but how could he meet Gabriel properly if he can’t reveal his true identity to anyone?

Sam Winchester rubs his forearm where in wide golden letters the name Gabriel Novak is imprinted. He knows that somewhere out there’s a man called Gabriel Novak with Sam’s name imprinted on his skin.

But here and now he can’t be Sam Winchester, he’s Tom Baker, son of a construction worker and brother of a mechanic.

The young man knocks on the door nervously, walking in after hearing someone from inside calling out. He walks up to the teachers table and hands over his student file.

“I’m Tom Baker, the newby. I apologise for being late, the car wouldn’t start.” The lie rolls off his tongue so easily as if it’s nothing but the truth. The teacher nods.

“I’m professor Crowley, please sit down Thomas.” He mentions at the last unoccupied seat next to a short, blond haired boy. Sam goes and sits down, pulling out his books and pens from his bag he smiles at his neighbour.

“Hi. I’m Tom Baker.” He whispers and holds out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Tommy!” The other doesn’t even try to be quiet, smirking widely. “The name is George.” Sam chuckles and shakes his hand, warm and firm, earning a sharp look from their professor. 

Sam looks into the eyes of the other boy and his heart skips a beat. They’re the most beautiful shade of brown he’s ever seen, like amber or the sun shining through a glass of whiskey. Quickly he lets go of George’s hand and looks away before his thoughts can stray any further.

Sam concentrates on his classes, though thinking back to George every once in a while, finding himself constantly drifting his gaze to him.

—

At lunch Sam sits alone at a table in the corner of the room with his back to the wall as he pokes around in his salad, looking around at the people sitting together and chatting happily.

Looking at his phone he texts Dean.

Sam: ‘hey Jake, how’s work? School’s slow, although the people are nice as far as I can tell.’

Immediately there’s a buzz from his phone and he reads the new text with a slow smile.

Dean: ‘hey there little brother! Work is the same here as everywhere. Met a nice guy with an old thunderbird. I’m glad nobody is giving you any trouble but you know if they do you’ll just have to give me a name.’

Sam laughs and starts typing out a new message as his eyes land on the boy who plonks himself down across from Sam.

George… Sam finds himself staring for a moment and shakes his head. George is very handsome and distractingly so.

He stops himself before he can think any further, unlike Dean he always believed in the truth of soulmates. That the name written on his forearm was his one true love and that he just had to find him. 

Dean was still in denial, his soulmate named Castiel Novak, probably the brother to his own. But most importantly it is a man. Dean still claims to only be attracted to women and Sam wouldn’t have known the name of Dean’s soulmate if he hadn’t walked in on his brother showering. 

Dean made him swear not to tell a soul about it, instead of looking out for Castiel he had sex with every available and willing female he could find. 

A little cough wakes Sam from his thoughts and he looks up, eyes focusing on a raised eyebrow above golden eyes and a cheeky smile.

Dimples dig in Sam’s cheek as he smiles back.

“Uh hi, what’s up?” Sam asks after a moment of awkward silence.

The blond boy clears his throat again. “Just wanted to ask if I could sit with you. I really don’t wanna sit with my brother Chris and his nerd friends. They wanted to start an experiment on me last week so I have decided to keep away from them for a while. Then I saw you sitting here on your own and I thought…” 

He takes a deep breath to stop himself from rambling. “Can I sit here with you?”

As Sam nods George beams at him. “So Tom… It’s Tom, right?” On the inside Sam is cringing but on the outside, he just smiles politely. “Affirmative.” 

George nods. “So why were you late this morning?” He starts eating his lunch that consists of a big slice of cream cake and a chocolate bar. 

“We just moved here and my brother forgot to set his alarm so he slept in when he was supposed to bring me to school.”

George laughs. “Sounds like a typical big brother to me.” He gets a nod for an answer.

“Do you have any siblings besides Chris?” Sam immediately regrets his question as he sees the other boy pale slightly and gulp before shaking his head.

“No I don’t.” George replies sharply, in a quick, practiced way.

The taller boy runs his hand through his georgeous locks of brown hair. He can see how the question hurt George, so he decides to not ask any further, assuming he may have lost a sibling.

Again, an awkward silence spread between them like a wall they weren’t able to climb over. After a moment, they both start eating without saying another word.

As the bell rings, they’re startled from their individual train of thoughts and get up, looking at each other.

“I’ve got biology now.” Sam informs the smaller student.

“Then we probably won’t see each other again as I have Latin now.” George sighs barely audible but Sam notices and quickly gains the courage to ask a question that’s burning to get out.

“Would you like to sit with me again at lunch tomorrow and…” Once more he forces himself to stop and just smiles weirdly at his shoes.  
No, he’s not going to ask this boy out, long ago he had decided that his soulmate will be his first romantic relationship, even if he must wait forever.

Oblivious to what’s going on in Sam’s mind a sly smile spreads on George’s face, lighting up his face as if a wind blew away the sadness clouding his mind since Sam asked that question earlier. The look was so pure that Sam wanted to take a picture of it to remember it forever.

“I’d like that very much Tom.” He pulls out his phone. “Wanna exchange numbers?” Happily Sam agrees and tells George his number before pulling out his phone and typing in George’s, adding George to his contact list. 

The bell rings once more, most of the other students have already left for their classes and after a quick good bye they both go their separate ways.

 

—Gabriel—

 

Leaning on the wall, Gabriel looks at his motorbike while waiting for Castiel. His thoughts are going back to the new guy. How can a boy the same age as him be so damn tall?? And handsome…

Gabriel himself is pretty short and he’s afraid he won’t grow much more. He imagines his neck hurting from looking up at Tom all the time if he spent more time with him. For some weird reason that thought makes him smile.

He banishes the thoughts, not wanting to get attached, he will never be able to be completely honest with anyone about his backstory. Well maybe besides his soulmate if he ever managed to find them. Tom Baker isn’t Sam Winchester though so he shouldn’t get his hopes up. 

He remembers his parents not being soulmates either, after his fathers died and his mother never met her’s. Maybe it was better this way, considering what the only child of his father’s soulmate did.

Shaking these thoughts off he crosses his arms just as Castiel walks around the corner, his school bag slung over one shoulder. Gabriel pushes himself off the wall and raises a brow at him.

“Hey little brother! I was starting to get worried, what took you so long?” Well he did not actually worry, he wasn’t even really thinking about his brother till he arrived but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him what had really been on his mind.

“Sorry George.” He scrunches up his nose at the fake name. “A professor wanted to talk to me. I texted you but as I can see you haven’t looked at your phone. Couldn’t have been that concerned about my whereabouts then, could you?” He tilts his head in a way only Castiel does and looks at him with his piercing blue eyes, as if he could look right through him.

Gabriel groans and walks over to his motorbike, putting his bag in one of the side boxes and his brother’s in the other. He throws a helmet at Castiel and puts one on his own head. After Cas got it on he sits on his bike and raises a brow. “You coming?”

After the taller brother climbed on he kick starts his bike and drives them home to the small flat they share. George doesn’t see how the new kid is standing on the side of the car park, watching them driving away as a black Impala drives up. He climbs in, telling his older brother about his day as they drive home.


	2. Flying Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out with their brothers having a cold, ends up as a coffee date for 'Tom' and 'George'. 
> 
> Sabriel fluff with some Destiel thrown into the mix.

Gabriel was strangely excited to go to school today and he knew the reason. Tom Baker, the new kid, who just transferred to their school. Gabriel's thoughts were filled with what ifs, that maybe they were becoming friends, or even something more.

Sure, just like everyone else he was looking for his soulmate but as long as that guy isn't around he might as well enjoy his life. He didn't have to tell Tom about who he really is. They'd just keep it easy. Well at least that was what Gabriel told himself.

One week had passed since he met the taller boy, they've had lunch together in the cantina and chatted lightly during their breaks; even the classes they shared.

Tom was tall and handsome, had an easy wit and he was damn smart, impressing Gabriel constantly with how much he knew. 

But he was distant. And just like Gabe he made sure not to reveal too much of his past or about his family which made it harder to get to know him.

Gabriel shrugs into his jacket and grabs the keys to his beloved motorcycle, he hasn't had breakfast but he will pick something up on the way.

"Cassie you sure you'll be okay? I could take you to the doctor's." He calls out towards his brother's room. "Or do you want me to get you something from the pharmacy on my way home?"

He heard a coughing fit for a moment, covering any words Castiel might have said. Gabriel started to get worried, his brother was almost never sick! But now he was down with fever, coughing, headache and other disgusting things Gabriel doesn't want to think about.

"I'll be fine Gabe. I'll go to the pharmacy once I can stand up without getting dizzy." A hoarse voice answers before a new wave of coughs stops him for a minute. "You may bring home chicken soup and tea when you get back. Don't worry so much." 

Gabriel sighs and rubs his face. "Alright Cassie, I'll hurry. Call me if you need anything else." As he only gets a cough for an answer he walks out the door and drives towards his favourite coffee shop.

\---Sam---

Sam can't stop a laugh from escaping his lips as he looks at his brother this morning. 

Dean has huge black rings underneath his glassy looking eyes, his nose is red and looks swollen as he sniffs, holding a tissue in his right hand. 

He sneezes loudly before making his way into the kitchen. "Morning." His voice is hoarse and breaks in the middle of the word; jumping a few notches higher.

Sam chuckles. "Good morning Dean." He jumps up as Dean goes to the fridge. "What are you doing?" He raises a brow, stopping him.

Dean shrugs. "I'll make breakfast for the two of us. Muesli for you, bacon and eggs for me." He looks at his brother confused as Sam shakes his head almost violently.

"Hell no, you're not making my breakfast! Actually, you're not making any food today." He gives Dean what people who know Sam call his bitchface. "I don't wanna get sick."

Once more Dean shrugs and slumps down in his seat by the table as Sam starts making breakfast. "I'm not hungry if I'm being honest." He clears his nose. "But I'm not that sick." He protests weakly, followed by a cough.

Sam laughs dryly. "Yeah right, you're perfectly fine." He rolls his eyes. "Seriously Dean, stay home today. I've got enough time left to walk to school."

He puts a cup of hot peppermint tea down in front of Dean, followed by a bun without anything to eat it with. 

"You need something in your stomach." With that he fills a bowl with muesli and pours milk on it before sitting down across from his brother and starts eating.

"What the hell is this?!" Dean exclaims, with an offended look towards the steaming mug of tea. "Where's my coffee?!" He looks at his baby brother.

"No coffee for you today. You don't need the caffeine. In fact, you better go back to bed after breakfast." A challenging look sparks in Sam's eyes as he looks at his brother stubbornly till Dean turns his head away.

"Fine." Dean bites out and they eat in silence.

Sam gets up and cleans his bowl after emptying it, he goes to his room and comes back a moment later with his school bag over one shoulder and a note he sets down in front of his brother, it has the name of pills on it.

"This is a name of a medication for colds and flu. When you've slept enough you should go to the pharmacy and get these." He states.

The two brothers are always looking out for each other and protecting another. They both know they'd sacrifice themselves for the other without a second thought. 

John Winchester was barely ever home with his boys and by now he has been gone for three days again but they don't really worry about that, as they're used to it by now.

Dean just nods and watches his younger brother leave the house.

\---Gabriel---

Gabriel grins at the feeling of the wind on his face, he didn't bother putting on his helmet, just enjoying the drive. On the side of the road he sees the familiar backside of a ridiculously tall boy.

"Tommy!" He calls out loudly as he gets closer and presses his foot down on the breaks. 

The other turns around to him, having heard Gabriel's call. A surprised smile lights up his face. Gabriel tilts his head in question as he comes to a halt in front of Tom.

"Why are you walking? Doesn't your big brother have time to drive you?"

Tom shakes his head. "I told him to stay home, he's not feeling well. What about yours?" He mentions at the empty seat on the bike.

Gabriel chuckles. "He's got a cold for the first time in five years." He pats the seat behind him. "Wanna jump on and hitch a hike to school with me? Though I'll drive to the coffee shop first."

Tom smiles and nods before climbing on, Gabriel has to hold back a laugh at the sight, the taller boy's knees are literally behind his ears as he sits on the rather small bike. The look on his face is priceless.

Gabe let the engine roar as the other boy frowns. "Wait! Shouldn't we be wearing helmets?"

Gabriel rolls his eyes and kills the engine again, getting out the helmets and hands one to Tom before putting on his own and climbing back on the motor bike. 

Awesome, seems like Tom is another guy that plays by the rules. Though he has to admit that the other boy makes even the ugly helmet look sexy.

"Anything else or can we get going?" He waits for a nod and starts the engine at last. "Hold on tight Tommy! Arms around my middle!" Damn it, as Tom follows his orders it feels just perfect. 

They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He feels the pressure of the other's thighs on his hips and his grip around Gabriel's middle. Gabriel leans back into him and feels the top of his huead safely tucked under Tom's chin.

He'd lie if he'd say it wasn't the best and safest he's felt in a very long time.

"George?" He hears the worried voice of his friend just as he feels the rumble of Tom's voice going through his chest.

"I'm fine!" He hits the accelerator and starts the drive to the coffee shop.

\---

"Georgy!" The shop assistant exclaims happily as the door opens with a soft 'bling' to reveal the two young men.

"I was already getting worried that you'd go somewhere else for your sugar flash." She jokes. The girl is very pretty, like out of a catalogue and Tom raises a brow at Gabriel.

Gabe chuckles. "Hey Layla! I'd never." He assures her with a smile. "I've been busy lately and my brother didn't want to come here as often as me." 

Layla laughs. "Alright. Want the usual?" As Gabriel nods she eyes Tom, obviously checking him out, this causes a little jealous sting in Gabriel's heart, though he doesn't know why. 

"And who's tall, dark and handsome?" It sounds like she's asking Gabriel but her flirtatious grin is aimed at his friend.

The taller boy clears his throat. "I'm Tom. I'd like a soy latte please." His smile is polite at most and that fact somehow makes Gabriel feel a bit calmer.

Layla gives him a thumbs up, not at all bothered by Tom's lack of interest. As she prepares their food and drink she sways her hips sexily and humms Asia's Heat Of The Moment, it makes Tom cringe.

"A hot chocolate with extra sweet cream and seven mini marshmallows, plus a jam filled, powdered donut and a soy latte, all to go." The shop assistant puts it on the counter. "You paying together or separately?"

Just as Gabriel was about to say they'd pay separately, Tom steps forward, having had enough of unwanted attention. "Together." He says with a suggestive grin towards Gabriel and puts down 20$. "Keep the change."

Tom hands a surprised Gabe his bag and walks out without looking back, only stopping to hold the door for the smaller boy.

As they stand in front of the motor bike Gabriel wiggles his brows. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

Tom rubs his face and nods slowly. "In a world where soulmates exist, how can some people still try to get into as many pants as possible? I mean, for all she knows we could be destined for each other and still she's flirting like there's no tomorrow." He sounds exhausted and takes a deep breath before sipping on his hot drink. 

"At least she makes a decent latte." Tom tries for a joke but Gabriel can see the sadness in his eyes. And damn if he doesn't wanna hold Tom and tell him it's all gonna be okay because they're soulmates... But that's not true. 

Gabriel pats his elbow, it would feel and look stupid to reach up to his shoulder, and smiles a bit. "I'm sure you'll find them soon and live happily ever after. Now drink your latte or we'll be late."

Gabriel sips on his hot chocolate happily, feeling the sugar running through his veins and giving him the energy. He takes the tiny plastic fork that Layla luckily remembered to put in his bag and pokes it into a marshmallow, first dipping it in the drink and then making sure it has a lot of cream on it. 

A small, satisfied moan escapes his lips as he closes his eyes in pleasure at the taste. "So good!" He mumbles.

Tom just watches him with wide eyes, and the hopeless wish that the boy's name was Gabriel Novak instead of George. That face he just saw, in connection with the moan was the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

The little voice in the back of his head is yelling that he wants to be the cause of it next time, he wants to make him happy, even in the most innocent ways.

If these thoughts kept coming back he'd have a problem! Tom can see that Gabriel is about halfway done with his drink and so Tom hurries to down his own, even though it's still hot enough to burn his tongue.

After finishing their drinks in silence, only broken by small happy gasps coming from Gabriel, they drive to school and go to their separate classes.

\---Dean---

"I'm gonna die." The older Winchester brother mumbles to himself hoarsely after a wave of coughs had passed. He picks up the note Sam had given him and sighs.

"You win." Dean grabs his old leather jacket and shrugs it on. Once it belonged to his father and now to Dean, who was given it as a birthday present when he turned 21.

Luckily the pharmacy is only half a block away so it isn't a long walk. Checking his wallet to see if he has enough money left for the medication, he makes his way out of the front door and towards the shop.

Winter is approaching quickly, outside its getting colder by day. Soon it will be snowing. Dean at least feels like he's freezing, which only goes away once he enters the pharmacy, where it's slightly too warm for his liking.

Yes okay, he was being grumpy, but he has a cold so he was allowed to be, right?

Once more the little bell on the door rings and a boy with messy black hair, piercing blue eyes and a red nose that could win against Rudolf's walks in, sneezing loudly.

He looks miserable and Dean finds himself feeling sorry for him, even if Dean's not better off himself.

"Young man it's your turn!" The shop assistant calls out to Dean who quickly steps forward and hands over the note. 

"My brother said I should get these." He looks around to the stranger. "And I guess he could use them too."

The young woman shrugs and gets him the medication. "That's $14,99 please."

After Dean hands over the money he takes a pen laying on the counter and scribbles on his note. 

'Hey! My brother said this medication is great against cold. Get well soon!'

As he turns to leave he smiles at the other boy and holds out the note to him, waiting for him to take it before finally leaving the pharmacy. 

Walking back home, feeling warmer than before and wearing a small smile on his face for no reason at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing comes easier to me lately, so I hope I’ll have out a 3rd chapter by New Year’s Eve. But it also depends on my great editor/beta reader so don’t be mad at us. I’ve got a prequel to this coming up which will be intense and comes with a lot of warnings. For now just enjoy the fluff and have fun. Leave kudos or comment if you like it and I’m always open for ideas, though I can’t promise to put them in.


	3. Pizza and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is excited for seeing George again but he doesn't get to his place.
> 
> And what is going on with Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter up. I hope you enjoy it. It includes a rather bad accident so be careful.
> 
> I love hearing from you.
> 
> I'll start my internship at the 2nd so I'll be slow with updating. I'll probably update only every two weeks for the next 6 weeks.

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother. "Seriously Dean? Again? What do you need this time?"

Dean shrugs, he's been better over the past four days but is still going to the pharmacy every day and now he is grabbing his jacket to go again.

"I forgot to buy tissues." He states matter of factly.

"Dude you can buy those in any drug store. Also when was the last time you even so much as sniffed?" The younger brother frowns. "So why do you need to go to the pharmacy?"

Dean forces away the grin that was about to spread across his face when he thought of the real reason, then he fakes a sneeze and a half shocked face that nobody would buy.

"See, I just sneezed. And the ones you get at the pharmacy are more fluffy." And they are kinda tall, handsome, with unruly black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Of course, Dean doesn't say that. Well he doesn't even think it on purpose. 

Dean hasn't actually talked to the other boy yet but he can't deny his interest, that doesn't mean he isn't trying to.

"Bye Sammy!" He leaves before his brother could say anything else.

"What the hell?" Sam sits down on the sofa and runs a hand through his hair, his brother is acting weird but he trusts Dean so he won't call him out on it. 

Instead he takes out his phone and starts texting George. It has become a habit now, for whenever he doesn't have anything else to do, to distract him from thinking of the other boy.

Sam decided yesterday it wouldn't help anything to ignore George. At least at the weekend he doesn't have to see him and feel the sparks flying whenever they so much as meet each other's eyes.

Tom: 'Hey there'

Sam grins as there's a reply after only a few seconds, he imagines George waiting for him to text already.

George: 'hey Tommy! How's it going?'

Tom: 'I'm fine. Just hanging out, waiting to get hungry so I can eat the leftover pizza from yesterday.' 

George: 'care to share? There enough left? Cause I'm hungry too and I'd even bring desert'

Sam smiles widely, yeah sometimes it was weird between him and George and he always has to remind himself that the other wasn't his soulmate, but in the end, he always got excited to see him.

Tom: 'Or I could leave the leftovers to my brother and come over. I'd pick up a fresh pizza on my way. How does that sound?' 

He can't believe how fast George answers, it's Sam had barely pressed send and his phone blinked with a new message, it makes his heart skip.

George: 'Sounds just perfect! Do you know my address?' 

Sam would have to lie if he said that he didn't feel a little tingly and a hint too excited for a meeting with just a friend.

Tom: 'yeah you gave it to me two days ago, remember? I'll be there before you can even think the word pizza!'

With that Sam pockets his phone, writes Dean a note and shrugs on his jacket. He grabs his wallet and goes out, stopping by at his favourite pizza restaurant to pick up the steaming goodness with extra cheese. 

The whole time there's a smile on Sam's face. Even if he wouldn't admit it, this feels an awful lot like a date... And he likes it. 

Lost in his thoughts he walks towards George's house, not really looking where he's going. As he turns to cross the street at a crosswalk, there's suddenly a long and loud honk, combined with the screeching of tires on the asphalt.

As Sam looks up, everything seems to be in slow motion, he sees the car coming closer, inch by inch but he can't seem to move and even if he could, it's too late now. 

A blinding pain goes through his whole body as Sam is sent flying through the air, smacking his head hard on the concrete as he lands. The last thing Sam sees is a man running to him, yelling something as Sam lies on the hard ground. 

His last thought is how much he wishes that man was George, just telling him he'd be okay. Then the whole world goes black.

\---Gabriel---

A sickening feeling hits Gabriel all of a sudden. It's a mix of pain and nausea and he doubles over, holding his abdomen with a silent groan. He feels like he has just been punched right in the stomach, hard.

He had just been cleaning up the small apartment he and his brother share when it happened.

Something must be wrong, very wrong. The feeling subsides slowly, only leaving a tight knot in his stomach and the clear knowledge that something must have happened and it must have been something bad.

Gabriel runs a hand over his face, feeling the cold sweat on his forehead as he tries to breathe slowly and clear his mind. A picture of Tom keeps coming to the front of his mind and he can't push it away. He feels like a mannequin as an urge to find the source of this feeling rises up inside of him.

The next thing he knows is that he's outside and running on the sidewalk. He didn't feel the freezing cold of the air around him as adrenaline and fear run through his body like fire. 

Gabriel hadn't put on a jacket or anything else to stay warm but right now he wasn't thinking about it, wasn't even caring about it. 

From far away he hears the sirens of an ambulance. Following his instincts Gabriel suddenly takes a corner to the left, not even noticing that he almost ran into a bike or the angry shout from the man riding it.

Completely out of breath he finally runs out to the Main Street and sees the police already closing the road and a paramedic hovering over the large frame of a boy.

Gabriel feels like his heart stops for a moment, his breath catching in shock of seeing what his mind had already confirmed, what his instincts had told him already. It was Tom, and he has been injured badly.

Ignoring the police officer which tries to block his way, Gabriel runs towards where Tom was lying.

"No no no no no!" He mumbles desperately and grabs for Tom's hand.

The paramedic looks up from where he was fixating Tom's back, neck and legs for transportation. "Who are you?"

Gabriel shakes his head and looks at the paramedic desperately. "Is he gonna be okay?" The words catch in his throat but the other man seems to understand. 

"There's no way of telling yet. We'll do x-ray's in the hospital." He shrugs. "Now would you please tell me who you are or just leave?" The older man says firmly.

"I'm his soulmate." Gabriel answers immediately, it feels like the right thing to say. He doesn't really know why he's lying but it doesn't feel wrong and it certainly softens the look in the paramedic's eyes.

"Oh I see." Just then they hoist Tom into the ambulance on a stretcher, with the help of two more paramedics. All the while Gabriel tries to hold onto but has to let go of Tom's hand. 

"You can ride in the ambulance with him. And maybe help us contact his family." Only now Gabriel looks at the name tag the paramedic has on his shirt. 

"Thank you Greg." He mumbles and sits on the small bench next to Tom.

"So, what's your soulmate's name?" Greg asks, while taking Tom's vitals but showing no concerns as he notes them, so Greg leans back a bit and turns a page to document a file for Tom.

Even through the icy grip of Gabriel's fear for Tom has on his heart, Gabriel can feel a soft warmth spread in his lower stomach for a second at the word soulmate. But it's gone just as fast as it came up, going down at his brain shouting at him that it's not true.

"His name is Tom Baker. He has a brother named Jake and his father is called Andrew, I think. They live right across from the park in Abby Street." He had brought Tom home once and somehow every detail about him seemed to get stuck in Gabriel's brain.

While Gabriel talks, Greg had noted what he's said and thanks him. "So what's your name?"

"Ga-" Gabriel stops himself and clears his throat. "George Smith."

Greg nods. "Do you happen to have the number of his father or brother?" 

Gabriel simply shakes his head and stares at Tom, gulping at the sight of his ghostly pale face. He just hoped that as unconscious as he was now, he wouldn't be in any pain at least.

"Did you find his phone?" Gabriel asks quietly.

"Yes but it's completely crashed. No way to get any information out of it." Finally the ambulance arrives at the hospital and Gabriel quickly squeezes Tom's hand as he notices golden writing peeking out underneath Tom's sleeve.

Looking over at Greg, he sees the man is busy with checking the vitals again, Gabriel pulls up Tom's sleeve to reveal the soulmate tattoo. 

He doesn't know if he did it out of pure instinct, curiosity or jealousy but what he sees wasn't what he expected. Gabriel had thought that it'd break his heart to learn the name of Tom's soulmate, but instead...

Instead he found his own name imprinted clearly on the pale skin of Tom's forearm. Or should he say Sam's forearm?

It said Gabriel Novak in beautiful cursive letters.

Gabriel's heart starts to thumb heavily in his chest as the sudden realisation hits him that the young man in front of him is indeed Sam Winchester, his soulmate.

Right as the thought settles in, Tom, no, Sam, Is taken out of the car and rushed into the hospital.

Gabriel is told to just sit in the waiting area. Numbly he does as he's told, his brain still processing what his heart had already known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, okay? *hides* but I promise it'll be better. 
> 
> I hope you're okay with the rather slow burn.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta reader/editor. Couldn't do this without you.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets Sam's brother officially for the first time in the hospital and they find out about Sam's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more a huge thanks to my beta/editor. I'm so lucky to have you and even more that you actually know about all that hospital stuff. Couldn't do without you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

A nurse comes rushing into the waiting room. "George Smith?" She calls and looks around.

Gabriel nods and steps toward her, looking at her name tag, Gabe nods at the pretty blonde. "That'd be me. How is he?" Gabe asks with a face full of worry and his stomach still clenched tightly.

"I am not allowed to tell you. I'm sorry." Jessica sighs and rubs her face. "The thing is, we are trying to contact his father but he has turned off his phone and isn't calling back either."

That makes Gabriel frown and look at the clock above the door. He's been here for nearly three hours and they still couldn't get a hold on Tom's- no. Sam's father? 

"I see." He gulps. "So how can I help?" 

Jessica smiles a little at his question. "Our paramedic said you mentioned a brother of his. But he didn't write down the name. Is that brother older than Tom?" 

With a nod Gabriel tells her what he knows. That Jake is four years older and that the brothers were close and that 'Tom' mentioned he works at a garage.

"Thank you so much. We'll try to contact him and see what happens." With a friendly smile she leaves and Gabriel goes back to pacing. Jessica had looked worried when she thought Gabe wasn't looking. But she hid it behind a smile when they talked. 

Right now the short boy just wants to get to Sam, his soulmate, and comfort him, make him feel better. All his instincts are yelling at him to not just stand here and be so useless but to help instead.

Of course his mind knows that it's better to let the doctors do their work and that he couldn't help right now anyway.

\---Dean---

Dean is cooking in the kitchen, humming a Bon Jovie song to himself as he stirs the sauce for his spaghetti. Yeah sure he still had some leftover pizza but he didn't feel like it. 

He has just come back from the pharmacy again but for the first time in a week, the blue eyed boy hadn't been there. A sting of disappointment settled in his chest but he was able to distract himself.

Or maybe he wasn't. The questions kept coming back. Why had the other boy not been there? Had something happened to him or was he just well again and didn't care a flying shit about Dean? And why the heck did he even care, it's not like he knew the guy.

Well at least Sammy was having a good time, he thought. His little brother had left him a note saying he was meeting with the guy from school that he just wouldn't shut up about.

Dean was happy that Sam had finally found a friend. And he hoped they'd be able to stay here for longer.

The sudden ring of his mobile phone pulled him out of his thoughts and he answered with a small smile at seeing it was Rufus, his boss. The guy was like a grumpy grandpa most of the time but he always means well.

"Heya Rufus!" He calls, sticking the phone between his shoulder and ear while cutting up some tomatoes for the sauce. "What's up?"

"Baker." Oh no, this was the older man's serious, down to business voice and Dean turned off the stove and frowned, wanting to be able to fully concentrate on what he was about to say next.

He probably missed something wrong with a car or something like that.

"Just wanted to give you the heads up. A hospital just called, asking for your number. I guess they'll call you in a minute but I just thought you should know." Dean's stomach clenched into a tight knot at the words coming through his phone.

"Did they say what they wanted?" He clears his throat. As he receives a negative answer, Dean thanks his boss and hangs up.

Something must have happened to his father. His thoughts are going a hundred miles a second and he tries to think of what could have happened. Maybe these assholes from the Mafia found out his real identity? 

Dean gulps, his heart racing with worry. Then his phone rings again with the call he was expected. Clearing his throat he answers.

"Jake Baker?" He tries to sound as clueless as possible.

"Hello Mr. Baker. My name is Amy, I'm the emergency room ward clerk from Mercy Hospital." A calm voice says, coming through the speaker.

"How's my dad? What happened?" Dean asks without leaving time for Amy to explain, he's already getting his jacket and grabbing his car keys.

He had always known that someday things with his dad wouldn't work out, as obsessed as he was with their mom's killer, or what John calls him, the demon.

His thoughts have him barely listening till they come to a screeching halt at the word Tom being spoken on the other end of the line.

Dean stops dead in his tracks. Tom is his little brother's fake identity, not his dad's. He gulps and pales before talking again.

"W-what happened? Will my baby brother be okay?" He worries his lips as he waits for an answer. 

"Your brother has been hit by a car. Please come by so we can discuss the details of his wellbeing, Sir." Dean nods till he remembers that the other can't see that.

"Yeah I'm on my way." With that he hangs up and rushes out to his beloved car, glad that his father didn't take it when he disappeared. 

His father... Damn it, John would be mad at Dean. Watch out for Sammy. Dean can hear the words clearly in his head and shivers, feeling like he had failed.

He jumps in his car and starts the engine but for the first time in years he turns off the music before it can really start.

Dean Winchester is not in the mood for classic rock right now.

Dean floors his accelerator, speeding to the hospital, arriving there within mere minutes and rushes into the building after locking his car.

"I'm Jake Baker. Can you please tell me where my brother is? Tom Baker?" Dean is completely out of breath but he tries to stay calm as he addresses the ward clerk behind the counter who's typing away on her keyboard.

"Mr. Baker, I'm Amy, we spoke on the phone just a few minutes ago. Please go sit in the waiting area. The doctor will be out to talk to you soon. And I believe your brother's soulmate is still waiting as well." She says without really looking up.

Dean frowns in confusion but decides not to ask further. He walks to the room marked as waiting room and goes inside. His eyes look around for the 'soulmate' the ward clerk had mentioned. 

He knows that his brother wouldn't have kept it from him if he had found his soulmate. Now the question was who's running around as Sammy's soulmate. 

Dean's eyes land on George, he had never actually met the guy, except for briefly getting a look at him in the school's parking lot, but Sam had told him so much already that he recognised him.

"You must be George." Dean states matter of factly. 

\---Gabriel---

Gabriel turns to look at Jake properly, having not focused on anything in particular for the past three hours. He nods and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you." His voice is filled with concern on Sam's behalf and for whether Jake would like him or not. But right now wasn't the time to think about that.

Jake shakes his hand. "Jake, Tommy's older brother, but you know that already, huh?" He waits for confirmation before sitting down.

"So what happened and why did you tell everybody you were soulmates?" He sounds worried and tired but also a tad curious.

Gabriel visibly gulps. "Tom was on his way to me with pizza when it happened. I heard the noise of the paramedics horn and ran out to see what had happened." The lie comes rather easy to him, it's sad in a way but with his fake life he's used to lying. 

"The paramedic wouldn't have let me see him or come to the hospital with them if I hadn't said the soulmate thing." At least that wasn't a total lie.

Jake rubs his face. "I see. I'm sorry if I'm not good company right now, I just want my baby brother to be okay." The older Winchester brother sighs.

The smaller man nods and they sit in silence for a while, Gabriel barely being able to hold still, fidgeting in his seat.

"When the doctor comes to talk to you, may I listen too, please? Tom's my best friend, I'm worried about him." Just as Jake opens his mouth to reply a man in a long white coat comes walking in and looks at the only two young men in the waiting area.

"Which of you is related to Tom Baker?" He asks in a voice that means business. Immediately Jake raises to his feet and approaches the doctor.

"That'd be me. I'm his older brother Jake. But he's his soulmate so you may speak freely." He motions towards Gabriel who sighs in relief and gets up as well.

The doctor nods at them. "Alright. Please sit." He waits till they comply and continues. "I'm doctor Miller, I just performed a rather complicated surgery on Tom." He finally sits down as well, looking tired.

"Your brother will live, Mr Baker." The corners of Jake's lips curl up in a relived smile but the worry still has the upper hand.

"He's got a concussion, 4 broken ribs, his right hip is fractured and the left wrist is broken. Tom does have some internal bruising on his right lung and his liver but it isn't severe. He got lucky though, most of his inner organs haven't had any damage done to them."

Seeing the shocked look on Jake's face and the considerable paling of Gabriel he hurries up to continue and explain.

"My team and I stopped the bleeding that was caused from a split in his skin along his left temple and did what we could for his hip. We put his femur back in place with some pins and we have fixated his wrist and a cast has been put on. He's stable and sleeping now under the influence of heavy pain medication. But we're positive he'll wake up within the next 5 hours." 

The doctor can see that both men in front of him are about to jump up to get to Tom's side but he holds up a hand to stop them.

"He has to stay here for at least a week and even after that he's on bed rest. Tom won't be able to walk for about three weeks. He is restricted to a wheelchair and later with crutches, he'll need to rest a lot. And come back here once a week for a month. He's not to miss those check-ups. Oh and no alcohol while his liver is recovering from the bruising. He's underage anyway but still. If there's any change about his health you need to bring him here immediately." 

During all of this, the doctor looks Into Jake's eyes, he gets an honest nod in response.

"I'll make sure to remember. Can I go see him now, please?" Jake is almost begging him before looking over at Gabriel. "I mean can we see him?"

Slowly doctor Miller nods with a tiny smile. "Yeah, go see him, just be prepared for how he looks. Tom's wrapped in bandages and has a face mask to help assist his breathing. He's also attached to a monitor that is constantly recording his vitals in case they suddenly become unstable. When he wakes up, he'll be in pain so just press the call button and a nurse will come and give him some pain medication." 

As the doctor notices them twitching he gets up and motions to them to follow. "Come with me, he's in room 072 of our intensive care unit." 

With that he walks ahead as the others follow him and enter the room silently. The doctor excuses himself and leaves them alone.

Jake rushes to his brother's side and grabs his hand as he sits down on a chair beside the bed. 

"Sammy." He mumbles so quietly Gabriel isn't sure he heard right as he approaches the bed. Still, even the thought that it is real makes his heart jump.

But then his eyes scan Sam's face and body and Gabe's happily jumping heart crumbles with worry and fears for his soulmate. Gabriel slumps down on a seat next to Jake.

"You'll be just fine. You can't miss out on school, you little nerd. There's gonna be so much you'll have to catch up on, can't have that S- Tommy, can you?" Jake adds softly, tears of concern in his eyes.

"I'll help you. Promise." Gabriel sighs and takes Sam's hand, laying his forehead on the bed beside Sam, feeling all the energy drain from him after this very long day.

Jake sighs and pulls out his phone, dialling his father's number but only reaching voice mail. He tries three more times before finally leaving a message. "Damn it Dad! Tom's been hit by a car. He's in the hospital, injured badly. Please at least call back. We need you here." 

Jake hangs up and presses the heels of his hands in his eyes to refrain from breaking down right there and then.

\---Sam---

Six hours later Sam wakes up from his comatose like sleep with pain soaring through every fibre of his being. He starts to hyperventilate, unsure of where he is.

Dean and George had fallen asleep a couple hours ago, being allowed to stay the night because Sam's still a minor. Now they both startled awake, George immediately reaching out and pressing the call button.

Dean meanwhile holds his brother carefully. "Calm down! Don't move, you're severely injured. Please just calm down." He pleads his younger brother as a nurse comes rushing in and takes the mask off Sam.

A coughing fit rips through Sam afterwards as he tries to breathe on his own now. His whole chest explodes with pain as his lungs expand and contract at that, pressing against his rib cage. 

As the coughing stops he winces in agony and reaches out his hand, somehow the pain eases as it's gripped by another.

Everybody can see when the nurse ups the pain medication since Sam's relaxing partially, still breathing heavily.

"What happened?" His voice is barely audible and he can see the worry in his brother's and friend's eyes.

Dean clears his throat and starts explaining it all, including what the doctor had told them earlier.

Sam groans as he understands. "I'm sorry for making you worry." He then looks around and frowns. "Where's dad?" He levels a questioning gaze at his older brother who just shakes his head.

That answer is enough for the younger Winchester and he closes his eyes as he let his head sink deeper into the pillow, suddenly all tired. His brain feels numb from the medications running through his veins.

"Sleep Tommy." George says softly as he strokes his arm. "We'll be here when you wake up again."

Dean watches the scene with a brow raised. Forcing his eyes open once more, Sam looks at his friend. "Promise?" He mumbles, his eyes already about to close again but they can see him fighting it. 

"Promise." George and Dean say at the same time, the word bringing a soft smile to Sam's face as he drifts off. He can feel the prickling, warm and for a change completely painless sensation of George's hand running up and down his arm. The feeling finally lulls him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 5, coming up in two weeks. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, keeps me motivated to keep writing, love ya all.


	5. Can't Wait No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is going out of his mind, he can't seem to be able to catch Sam alone to finally tell him what he found out in the ambulance.

Gabriel is getting more restless with every day that passes. They've kept Sam at the hospital for three more days than the original discharge goal, making it a total of ten days.

Of course Gabriel had visited every single day, as soon as school was over. He itched to finally tell Sam that they were in fact soulmates but he didn't want to do it in front of Jake.

He still wasn't entirely sure if Jake really was Dean or not. Yes, realistically it was highly possible that he was but Gabriel wouldn't take any chances. Also, it was a very private thing to discuss and he didn't want any witnesses.

The doctors said that Sam was healing quickly but after a quick talk to his brother they decided that Sam should stay in hospital, till he can at least move around in a wheelchair.

Gabriel smiled at that thought, it had probably been a wise decision, since he couldn't imagine Sam lying in bed all day. He'd do everything, anything to get busy and ignore his injuries.

Whenever Gabe visited, they would talk about nothing in particular. He'd simply bring Sam up to date with school work while Jake was looking bored and interfering, saying his little brother could at least take time off school while in the hospital.

For sure the younger brother would ignore him, the work distracting him from the pain he still was in, especially since he denied taking more than the minimum dose of pain killers.

But right now Gabriel was on his way to Sam’s   
apartment, sixteen days after the accident, with shaking hands he rings the door bell and walks in as the opener humms.

In his bag he's got a single red rose, a candle, Chinese food and of course the homework Sam is to do. Nervously he steps into the apartment and smiles at Sam who opened the door for him.

Gabriel leans down to give him a hug as Sam is still sitting in a wheelchair. "Hello there." He smiles, even in this weird position it feels great having those large arms wrapped around him.

"Hey there Georgy." Sam smiles warmly and wheels into the kitchen, followed by Gabriel.

"I brought you a late lunch." Gabe grins and takes the Chinese food out, going to search for plates and cutlery, anything to distract himself a little.

"Where's your brother?" Gabriel asks after a moment of bristling around, putting the food on plates and bringing it out to the smaller coffee table in the living room.

"Jake's out working. He couldn't possibly take more hours off so I told him to go on with his life again, after all it's not like he was the one   
who got hit by a car." Sam tells him and Gabriel takes a soft breath of relief, at least this time he won't have Jake watching over them.

"I guess though that he's back in an hour since he started working very early this morning." The explanation continues, but Gabe is barely listening over his own thoughts.

"Mh yeah. Let's start to eat." He encourages the taller man. They start eating in companionable silence, only interrupted by the noises of cutlery against the plates and quiet chewing.

After they're finished Gabriel takes the plates to the kitchen and sets them on the counter before going back to Sam. "Wanna watch a movie before we start on the school stuff? My stomach is so full, I can't concentrate right now."

A smile let the dimples dig in Sam's cheek and he nods. "Sounds like a plan. What do you wanna watch?"

Gabriel shrugs. "We still have to read Romeo and Juliet for English literature. Why not just watch the movie? It's with Leonardo DiCaprio." A glimpse of excitement shows on Gabe's face and Sam laughs.

"Romeo and Juliet it is then." He takes out his computer and opens a stream before getting lifted to the sofa with Gabriel's help. Sam would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy being partially lifted by George.

They lean back and relax as the movie gets started. But the smaller man can't take his eyes off Sam. The way he's smiling at the funny scenes and how his face is showing every single emotion going through his head and Gabriel just can't hold back a minute longer.

He straightens up where he's sitting and takes slow, deep breaths to prepare for what he's about to do. Gabriel's heart is racing and he can't hear anything beyond the white noise of blood rushing in his ears. He can’t tell if that's the excitement or panic.

Gabriel's hand finds its way on Sam's who turns and looks at him concerned, having heard his heavy breathing. Just as the brown haired boy was about to ask if the other is alright, Gabriel suddenly leans in and cups his cheek, his eyes closing as he touches his lips to Sam's.

A feeling of completeness and joy floods both their bodies and brains at once as the kiss gets returned. Sam's hands lay on Gabriel's sides, who has his arms wrapped around the other's neck now.

Gabriel nips the taller boy's lower lip, asking for entrance but in that very moment Sam's brain comes back online and he pulls back while pushing Gabriel away.

"What the hell?!" Sam asks with an accusing tone to his voice. "We're friends George! How can you just go and do something like that?"

Gabriel frowns deeply, both at the name and the reaction, he stands up from the sofa so he has a better look at the other. "S- Tom, listen-" Gabe had been about to use Sam's real name but he'd have to explain this all first. He can't continue to explain though as he's interrupted.

"No. Don't tell me why. I don't care. We're not soulmates, we'd never stand a chance. Even if there was something between us, which I'm not saying there is, I won't do this." Gabriel can see just a glimpse of a tear in the corner of Sam's eye but just as he opens his mouth again to speak the other continues talking, his voice gaining volume.

"You just took away the chance of my first kiss being with my soulmate, what were you even thinking?!" Sam exclaims.

"But that's not-" Gabriel starts desperate, tears now running down his cheeks in panic and the realisation that Sam isn't listening to him.

"Shut up George! Just leave! And don't contact me unless I ask you to." It's obvious that Sam would like to just storm out the room but he still can't walk, his leg unable to carry his weight so he just turns away from George.

"Please if you'd just listen for a moment!" The shorter boy makes another attempt as he sees tears roll down Sam's face as well.

Right in that moment the apartment door opens and in comes a rather exhausting looking Jake. He freezes mid-step as he notices the tension in the room.

 

"Tommy what's going on?" He asks carefully and approaches his brother, seeing that he's clearly upset. Shooting a glare at Gabriel who's was still standing close to Sam but is now taking a step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him." But Jake shakes his head.

"Hasn't he been through enough in the past few weeks?! Did you really have to add to it? I honestly don't need to know what exactly it was you did but I want you out of here right the fuck now!" The older Winchester is standing between his brother and Gabriel protectively now, making it impossible to take another chance at explaining.

It's painfully clear that there's no way to do this right now so Gabriel hangs his head and picks up his bag and jacket.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. Please let us talk about this sometime." He doesn't wait for an answer as he leaves the Winchester brother's apartment and closes the door behind him softly.

Blinking back the tears Gabriel sits on his motorbike and makes his way home, but not even the cold wind helps his mind to clear. Feeling like he has just lost his soulmate, absolute agony tears at his heart, awaking old memories. Ones concerning a 10 year old Gabe waking up in the hospital.

 

But Gabriel doesn't allow himself to break down, not till he's safe at home and locked in his room, his face buried in his pillow. The older Novak brother doesn't care to take off his shoes or Jacket. Hell, Gabriel doesn't even care as Castiel knocks on his door worriedly.

For the first time in years Gabriel cries himself to sleep after being so obviously rejected by his soulmate.

\---Sam---

"No Dean, he didn't hurt me, insult me or was mean to me in any way." Sam denies his brother's angry accusations and sighs.

"You were crying, Sammy! You don't just cry if nothing happened. Now tell me." The older Winchester demands, his loud voice making his brother cringe.

"He kissed me, Dean. Alright?! Just a kiss." The last part Sam mumbles to himself but Dean still hears it all.

"He kissed you even though you don't like him that way?" A low growl rises in Dean's throat.

But Sam shakes his head almost violently. "No, that's not it." He runs his hand over his face as Dean looks at him attentively. "I kissed him back. But then I freaked."

At this his older brother sits down next to him, where he hadn't moved from the sofa since George left the apartment. "Why did you freak out Sammy?" Dean asks softly, looking at his brother with worry.

"We're not soulmates. I shouldn't have feelings for him and he shouldn't want to kiss me." They can't look each other in the eyes. Dean because of his no chick flicks rule and Sam because he doesn't want his brother to see how hurt he really is. Yet Sam just wants to call Gabriel and tell him to come back.

Dean pats Sam's shoulder. "Sam it's okay to let loose sometimes. And just because he's not your soulmate doesn't mean your feelings are less real or unimportant." Again Dean jumps up now and shakes himself, rolling his eyes and laughs off the seriousness he just showed.

"Good talk. Now let's have dinner, get showered and get you to sleep little brother."

An hour later with Sam picking at his food and barely able to eat anything at all, then struggling with cleaning himself since he still couldn't stand by himself, he laid in bed.

All alone his thoughts raise up again, what if Dean was right? Should he try with George? But what if Gabriel came along?

Sam was thinking too much. His brain was overwhelmed with the proceedings of today. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight so he starts on working his way through his piled up school work. They'd have their final exams in a few months after all.

\---Cas---

"Come on Gabe. You at least gotta eat dinner. I've got cake for you. Please don't shut me out." Castiel pleads his brother through the locked door. Cas feels like he’s talking to a brick wall.

"I'll just set it down in front of your door, so in case you get hungry..." He trails off and runs a hand through his already unruly hair as he puts the plate he's been carrying down on the floor.

There's still no response, except for an occasional sniffing, showing that his brother still hasn't stopped crying.

Castiel has no idea what happened when Gabriel visited his friend but it couldn't have been anything good. It's been two hours since Gabriel locked himself in and nothing has changed.

Castiel hoped that sleep would take his brother soon and he goes to read a book in the living room. But he can't concentrate, his eyes constantly drifting over to his brother's door. Sadly it doesn't help either that Cas can’t get the stranger from the pharmacy out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I swear they'll get their shit together but they're just both idiots and Gabe is pretty lost.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated and I love you all for your support.
> 
> New chapter coming next Sunday.


	6. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fight is weighing both boys down and Sam decides to do something against his weakness, like his father so cruelly taught him to.
> 
> Gabriel decides to finally really TALK to Sam about it all.

Gabriel was cranky and he knew it. For a week, he hasn't heard a single word from Sam. Gabe hasn't called or texted him either and he sure as hell wasn't going to visit Sam again. 

Maybe, Gabriel thought, maybe he wasn't worth it. And maybe Sam knew that and simply didn't like him, it wasn't unheard of for soulmates just becoming friends, mostly when finding each other after already having a partner. 

But could they even be friends after what had happened? It seemed to him that whenever someone meant something to him, he screws up and hurts them.

Even Sam is hurt because of him and they're not even together. First there was the accident, if it wasn't for Gabriel, Sam wouldn't have been on that street.

And then Gabriel just had to go and hurt him even more by kissing him before explaining they were soulmates. He just got carried away. 

It was all his fault. 

For Gabriel, it always came down to this sentence when something happened. Michael would still be alive if he hadn't tried to protect Gabriel. His father would be too, if Gabriel had been faster to call the ambulance. And, even though he hates himself for thinking this, Lucifer would still be happy and free if Gabriel hadn't told the police.

As if reading his thoughts Castiel walks out from the kitchen, he takes one look at his brother and knows what's going on. "Stop this Gabe. You did what felt right. I'm sure Tom will come around." 

He holds out a glass of water to Gabriel before plopping down in the chair next to him. "What are you watching?" Cas mentions at the TV that has been on for about an hour while Gabriel was thinking. He had totally forgotten about the device. 

"Nothing. You can turn it off if you like." He answers with his voice bare of any emotions. Gabriel doesn't even blink as Cas does as told. He just downs his water and nods to his brother as a gesture of thanks.

"So have you spoken to Tom about what happened yet?" The soft question from Castiel is met with a glare.

"No! And I won't. I made my point and now it's his turn. Though I'm not even sure anymore if I want him to take the next step." Gabriel snaps and sets the glass of water down on the table with more force than was needed before crossing his arms over his chest.

Castiel sighs and goes to the kitchen to start making dinner, leaving his brother alone with his thoughts.

\---Sam---

If Dean had learned one thing from his brother over the years, it was how to make a bitchface. It didn't reach the same level as Sam's but it was still easy to recognise.

"Sammy stop this shit and sit down!" Dean growls deep in his throat and shows the expression he worked so hard on.

"No Dean." The younger brother says through gritted teeth and laboured breathing. "I can do this. I have to..." There's sweat on Sam's forehead as he leans on the wall heavily, his legs shaking and his muscles starting to cramp.

Sam hates the feeling of being weak, to be unable to do even the easiest tasks by himself. After a couple hours with crouches he had decided to simply not use them anymore. They had always been in the way and he never had a hand free to carry something. 

Now he was doing it the hard way, as he always had to. In his mind his father was yelling at him. That he was worthless, weak and a sorry excuse of a man, literal waste of space. Why George ever kissed him was beyond his imagination but he could just imagine what his father would say to that.

\---

Yes, John Winchester had never been gentle with the words he threw around at his youngest son. Especially not when he had been called to the hospital after Sam had gotten into a fight at school when someone had insulted his mother. The nine year old had had a broken nose and bruised ribs afterwards and the other boy got away with barely a scratch.

Once John had dragged his son back home he unscrewed a bottle of whiskey and started drinking. Later he was forcing Sam to do sit ups and push ups and any exercise he could think of. No matter how much pain Sam was in.

Whenever the boy asked for a break or to drink a glass of water his father would yell at him. That Sam shouldn't dare to waste water on himself if he couldn't even stand up to someone insulting him.

Sometime after that Sam almost collapsed and John was too drunk to have any of it. He punched his son right across the jaw.

After two hours Dean had come home from school and found them like that. He had instantly put himself between his father and brother, earning a hard shove from John but not giving in even the slightest bit. The FBI agent just shook his head and went to bed while his eldest son took care of his little brother. Dean had been Sam's hero once more.

After this incident John had started to train his boys hard. He couldn't have them get hurt should they ever get into a real fight or should his cover ever blow on one of his cases. Dean was a natural but Sam more than once was pushed beyond his limits.

\---

Sam pushes himself away from the wall and forced his leg to move, to make another step. He's holding his breath as he stumbles but catches himself before he can fall.

The weeks of lying in bed and sitting in a wheelchair haven't done Sam any good, but he won't give up. He can do it, he's done it before.

Dean watches his brother from only two steps away, so he could catch him and help him if he falls. He knows that Sam is too stubborn to allow his assistance or use the wheelchair or crouches. But even the most stubborn person has physical limits.

His lips pressed in a thin line and brows creased in concern, Dean watches as his baby brother tries to get from the kitchen to the sofa in the living room. Half the way is already behind Sam but now every inch seems to be a fight.

Dean has seen enough and he doesn't care anymore what his brother is trying to achieve, he can't watch this anymore. Yesterday, Sam told him to take the wheelchair back to the clinic but of course Dean hadn't listened.

Now Dean gets the chair from Sam's bedroom and pushes it towards his little brother with an expression on his face that leaves no room for discussion. "Sit down!" 

Having lost the energy to fight Sam finally obeys his brother's order, almost falling into the seat. He rubs his pale face that is sticky and wet with cold sweat. Wiping his hand on his jeans Sam looks at a scratch on the wooden ground of the living room.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Sam scrunches up his nose as he realises how thin his voice sounds. Dean doesn't seem to mind as he gets him the requested item and waits for him to drink.

"Sammy you should take it slow, nobody is rushing you and recovery takes its time." Dean tries to reason but Sam just shakes his head. 

"I gotta get back on my feet again and quick. School's not waiting for me and I can't just sit around all day and do nothing. I'll go to school again next Monday, no matter what." At least now his voice sounds stronger, Sam gulps down the rest of the water before trying to push himself back up, out of the chair.

A hand to Sam's chest stops him. "Yeah well, we'll see about that then. For now you've trained enough." Dean pushes the wheelchair into the bathroom and helps Sam take off his shirt. "Now get that sweat off you and come back to the living room. You can pick the movie tonight." 

Dean huffs a breath of relief as he sees that at least this can get a tiny spark back in his brother's eyes. "Can we watch Lord of the Rings?" Sam looks at his brother with his best puppy dog eyes. Even though Dean has watched the movie with his brother what felt like a hundred times already he nods with a small smile, knowing that this is the least he can do to reward his brother's efforts.

"Whatever makes you happy, Sammy."

\---Gabriel---

The weekend came and went and Gabriel's mood was still sour. Actually, with every day that passed without talking to Sam he felt more lost and angry. If you asked him he probably couldn't even tell you if he was more mad at Sam, Sam's brother or himself but it was probably a mix of all three.

Castiel had decided to walk to school today, no longer willing to put up with his brother lashing out on everyone who even dared to talk to him.

So, this morning Gabriel was alone on his bike again and he couldn't say that he minded. He didn't stop for breakfast even if he did have the time he just didn't really feel like eating. Instead he drives straight to school and parks his bike.

After exchanging his helmet for the school bag he locks the vehicle and goes to his class with professor Crowley. Oh he loathed English literature. To read what some dead guy has written centuries ago was just not making any sense to him.

With a stab of worry he sees that the seat next to his own is empty once more. Not that he’s surprised, Sam was still recovering after all, with or without Gabriel's help.

Now the golden eyed boy goes to sit and get out his papers, pretending to read through them as the rest of the class arrives one after the other. As the bell rings to announce the start of class and the teacher comes in, the seat next to his is still empty. Gabriel tries to listen to the professor to distract himself from his thoughts.

After a couple minutes of class the door opens again and Gabriel looks up to see Sam walking in. He's much paler and seems skinnier than Gabriel can remember, though it hasn't even been two weeks since their last encounter.

The way Sam walks has Gabe bite his lip in concern, he's so slow and every movement seems forced and painful. 

"I'm sorry I'm late again, I promise not to make it a habit but I'm still not fully recovered." 

The shorter boy is so focused on drinking in the sight in front of him and analysing every little change since he's last seen him that Gabe barely registers how Sam talks to their professor until he starts making his way over to his seat.

"Hello." Gabriel almost missed the word since it was spoken so softly, it was barely audible. He wonders why Sam isn't simply avoiding and ignoring him. His heart doesn't care though as it makes a backflip as he's being addressed.

"Hello." Gabriel replies almost as soft and then they don't speak anymore for the rest of the lesson. Just having Sam next to him again makes Gabe feel so much better.

Sam too looks better at the end of the lesson, that is till he has to get up again to go to another classroom. If it weren't so stupid and reckless Gabriel would admire his stubbornness, but as it is he doesn't.

"Can I help you?" He avoids looking in the other's eyes or saying his fake name, afraid his thoughts or his real name slip out by accident. 

As Sam shakes his head he earns an eye roll and Gabriel takes his backpack. "Don't say it. I will carry this for you if you want it or not so shush. Let's move." He demands as Sam opens his mouth to protest.

Very slowly they make their way to the biology classroom and Gabriel hands the bag back. "Can we talk after school? Please?" For the first time since Sam walked into the classroom this morning, Gabriel looks into those deep orbs again. They seem to hold every colour of the earth and the sky in them, never just settling on one. 

After a brief moment of consideration Sam finally nods. "I'll have my brother drive me to the coffee place you like to go to. I don't think I should sit on your motor bike at the moment." He mentions at his legs which are probably still hurting a lot, seeing the way he moves.

Gabriel is glad Sam chose such a neutral setting for their talk, though he doesn't really want to be overheard. Whatever, at least he was getting another chance and that was all that mattered to him right now. 

Nodding he smiles a little up at Sam, who flashes his dimples just a tiny bit in return, oh how he'd missed that smile.

"See you after class then." Gabriel waves and turns around after Sam had said good bye. Gabe didn't turn back to see Sam looking after him but he could feel it in his bones and it put a bit more bounce in his steps for the rest of the school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah don't hate me. We're getting there as you can see. I really hope you like it.   
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, I like to hear from you guys.
> 
> Chapter 7 will be up next Sunday so stay tuned.


	7. Time For Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel go out on the coffee date they planned. It doesn't go anywhere near what Sam expected.

Sam was finally starting to feel better since the accident. Sure, his body still hurt everywhere but his mind was in a good place for once.

 

He will talk to George in less than an hour and can't be bothered with classes. For once in his life school wasn't the most important thing to think about.

Sam had missed out on a lot of school stuff during his sick leave, especially after George stopped delivering homework and notes from Sam’s classes.

 

But he wasn't dumb, Sam caught up on the important things quickly. What he didn't deem important, he thought could wait a week or two to be studied.

That was why he found himself constantly thinking about what was going to happen at that coffee shop. Just seeing the other boy earlier had stirred something deep within Sam, making him want to be close to him again. Just to forget about whatever had happened between them. But Sam wasn't able to just forget.

And maybe George just wanted to ask Sam to forget about it all and go back to being good friends. Yeah that'd probably be best, Sam thought but couldn't make his heart believe it for even a second.

 

The bell rings and Sam quickly and, completely out of his style, messily shoves his stuff in his school bag, before getting up and scrambling out to the parking lot where his brother had pulled up already. Sam's look was pulled towards a small red motor bike as he climbs into the car.

Of course Dean isn't happy to drive him to the coffee shop and wait outside while Sam was in there meeting the boy that had him so messed up, psychologically spoken, but he finally agrees and drives Sam there. If things went south, he could at least jump in and do his job as older brother to protect Sammy.

George wasn't there yet but Sam was sure he wouldn't have to wait long for him. He walks up to the counter to order for the two of them. Still remembering in perfect detail what George had taken the last time they had been there.

 

The soft ring indicating someone entering the shop, makes Sam turn with a smile. Only for that to drop when he sees it's not the handsome golden haired boy he's waiting for.

 

What if George doesn't show up after all? What if he just wanted to get back at him for being a jerk about their kiss?! Sam was slowly freaking out under the sheer pressure of what ifs crashing down on him. His heart starts to race and he must look like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, judging by the look on the barista's face.

Distracted, Sam of course didn't notice that George had entered and walked up to him while calling his name. Sam was staring ahead at nothing, mouth slightly opened as he takes quick heavy breaths.

 

"Tommy? Are you okay?" George lay a hand on Sam's arm, finally snapping him out of his daze, making him gasp.

Sam shakes his head and forces his eyes to focus on his friend. He gulps audibly and nods, having George next to him and touching his arm kind of makes him feel better already and his heartbeat calms down. "I'm fine. Uh hi." George can see that Sam is trying to get his head back together.

 

"I bought us Coffee and a jam filled powdered doughnut for you." The taller boy says as he hands the barista the money for the stuff and takes his soy latte with hands shaking badly from the after effects of the panic attack he almost had.

George grins up at him and takes his stuff to a corner booth, waiting for Sam to settle down next to him. As soon as he does, George clears his throat.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." He takes one of the marshmallows and dips it in whipped cream and hot chocolate before finally putting it in his mouth and humming appreciatively, aware that Sam is watching him closely, mouth once again hanging slightly open. It makes George grin into his coffee, especially after seeing that Sam had memorised his coffee preferences perfectly.

"Yeah." Sam nods, trying to keep a straight face. "You said that much earlier." He takes a sip of his coffee and smiles nervously.

The shorter boy nods and put his cup down on the table in front of him, before wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. "Can you promise me one thing before I start?" He gazes to Sam with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sam frowns and raises a brow, thinking about if for a moment before hesitantly asking. "Depends on what that favour would be."

 

The shorter boy takes a sip of his drink with shaking hands, hoping the other won't notice. "Please let me just say what I need to say and listen to it. It's okay if you want to storm out afterwards but let me finish first. And I really hope you won't leave when I'm done."

 

He looks down now, afraid of looking into those eyes he come to love so much, in case Sam just decides to leave right now before listening to whatever bullshit George has to say. But he needn't worry, the other takes a deep breath.

"Alright." Sam chuckles at the almost surprised and confused look that George gives him. "Just don't make me wait any longer, it's kind of terrifying, seeing you all serious."

 

That has George barking a laugh too. "Right. I- uh... Mh. What I wanted to-" George had worked out a speech in his mind but now it was all just gone. Desperately he stutters as he tries to find the words, finally just blurting it out.

"I- I'm your soulmate! I mean you're mine... We're soulmates." George rambles till he sees Sam's face fall. The easy smile and happiness about going back to normal with his friend have vanished. The spark of hope he feels at the words is drowned by sadness that it can't be, desperation that it's all a lie.

"No we're not." Sam states firmly. "Where would you even get such a ridiculous idea from? The name of my soulmate isn't George Smith." Sam's heart aches as he sees the look of pain on George's face at his words, but it vanishes just as quick and the taller boy asks himself if maybe he had just imagined that.

"No, it's not." George whispers, staring at his own hands on the table, tightly wrapped around his cup. "His name is Gabriel Novak." He looks up at Sam to see shock in his eyes. "I'm Gabriel Novak and I saw your tattoo when I was riding in the ambulance with you."

A crease appears on Sam's forehead as his brows furrow at what the other is saying. "You can't mean that. You-" Sam shakes his head, trying to find an explanation. "This must be some sort of prank or you trying to make me talk to you again or... Fuck do I know!" Large hands are waving around for emphasis, almost knocking his cup over. Sam tries to wrap his head around the fact that either George is manipulating him and lying to him or, he's not George at all and actually his soulmate.

"You promised to let me finish and I'm not finished yet." George or wait- Gabriel -says with a strange mix of emotions in his eyes. "I'm Gabriel Novak and you're Sam Winchester. I'd show you my tattoo but I don't wanna be banned from this place too for indecent exposure." Gabriel is still talking very quiet as a small chuckle leaves him at the thought of it.

 

"Please you have to believe me. I'll explain everything at a more private location if you'd be okay with that but I can't do it right here, right now."

The hope in those golden eyes is so bright and engrossing that Sam finds himself lost for a moment before Gabe’s words finally register. The smaller man knows his name! How is that even possible? Nobody besides Dean, his father and his uncle Bobby know his real name and Sam knows they'd never tell anybody.

 

So that leaves Sam with only one conclusion, that Gabriel is actually telling the truth. He can't know his real name unless it's written on his skin.

"You- Gabriel?" Sam's thoughts are going 100 miles a minute, leaving no room for the formation of actual sentences. Sam stares at the boy across from him as if seeing him for the first time.

 

Gabriel sighs in relief and slides a hand over to lay on one of Sam's. "That's my name." A soft smile appears on his face and builds into a full blown grin. It makes the heart of the moose of a boy sitting next to him skip a beat and a blush spreads on his cheeks.

 

Yes, Sam must admit, it does make sense, they have felt it all along. All those little moments when they just couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes or when Sam felt drawn to him, even though Sam’s barely known him for a month.

The pieces of the puzzle finally came together and made a picture, even if one or two were still missing, for both of them, but that wasn't the point.

The point was that now all Sam could do was stare into endless orbs of gold and match his own face to Gabriel's smile. Sam reaches out and lays a hand on Gabriel's cheek, feeling his soft skin as he slowly leans in, seeing Gabriel doing the same.

Both pairs of eyes flutter closed right before their lips finally meet in the most innocent way. They're barely touching but it sends sparks of electricity down their spines.

It's not messy and desperate like last time, the intentions now completely clear and new. Their breaths mingle and Sam finds it intoxicating to smell Gabriel so close, breathing in their mixed breaths and all the while tasting him on his lips.

Sam opens his mouth slightly as the kiss deepens and soon they're out of breath, even without tongues being used. They break apart after what felt like eternity but at the same time like seconds and not enough. They just gaze into the other's eyes as they finally feel whole for the first time in their lives.

A moment later Gabriel breaks the spell by licking his lips and winking at Sam. "Mhhh. I thought I didn't like latte, but on you it's delicious." He smirks and Sam snorts out a laugh.

"And I'm not one for sweets but I think I've just found a chocolaty guilty pleasure." Satisfied with the small blush he caused, he moves a little closer, and dips his head down a notch till their lips meet again for a much quicker peck before he draws back.

"Now how about you follow my brother's car with your bike and we go to my place to talk a bit more privately." Suggesting this makes Sam blush only a little bit in a mix of nervousness, excitement and embarrassment.

What he certainly didn't expect was for Gabriel to simply jump up without missing a beat and taking everything Sam bought them, nearly bouncing on his toes. "Yes! You coming or what?"

Sam grins happily and slowly gets up, following Gabriel out slowly, mindful of his injuries and the pain still evident. He's happy as Gabriel holds open the door for him, not sure if right now he'd still have the power to push the heavy thing open. But still it makes him feel wooed, which he can't tell if it's a good or a bad feeling.

"Thanks." He simply says as he walks up to his brother's Impala with Gabriel on his heels. "See you in 7?" Sam asks happily and Gabriel nods, getting up on his tiptoes, damn Sam is tall, to place a soft kiss on Sam's cheek before handing him his coffee.

"Indeed." Gabriel waves and goes to his motorbike.

Sam opens the door to the passenger side of the car and hops in, pulling the door closed. "Thanks for waiting Dean. George is coming over, hope that's okay?"

 

That makes Dean raise a brow, he hadn't noticed the interaction outside, too caught up in a game on his phone.

"You two sweet for each other?" He says in a tone that's half teasing, half honest curiousity.

The blush on his baby brother's cheeks is enough of an answer and Dean looks confused and just a tad concerned. "I thought you were waiting for your Gabriel?"

Sam shrugs, not wanting to tell Dean a secret that wasn't his to tell. "Long story. Can we please get going?"

The older Winchester decides to drop it, for now at least. He starts driving home, followed by a small motorbike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo, chapter 7. They finally get their shit together and this chapter made me grin. I really hope it was able to put at least a smile on your face.
> 
> Thank you for keeping up with the story and still reading.
> 
> Love you all and as always, comments and kudos are very welcome, they definitely motivate me to keep writing.


	8. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel spend some alone time. What is Sam going to think of Gabriel after finding out about his past? (Contains a shortened and much less graphic version of Gabriel's Story, which is part two of the series.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and emotional hurt/comfort. Sorry for the one day delay!

Gabriel grins from ear to ear as he follows the black car to Sam's place. He had finally told Sam about them being soulmates and, what is even more important, convinced Sam to believe him. So needless to say, he feels on top of the world, just completely fantastic, like nothing could ever hurt him again.

The blonde haired man thinks back to the kiss they shared, it wasn’t particularly heated but filled with meaning and Gabriel thinks he's already on his way to being addicted to kissing Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester... His soulmate. Even thinking that makes a warm, prickling feeling spread through his body. But then Gabriel starts thinking about his secrets and his past, the things he'd have to tell Sam. 

What will Sam think about him once he knows his brother is a murderer? Will Sam think differently about him? Will they be okay? Will he still consider a relationship? 

All these questions dampen the happiness in his heart but at least they don't kill it altogether. He must trust Sam to not think of his brother's faults as Gabriel's. 

Gabe parks the motorbike in the parking lot next to the impala and climbs off, taking off his helmet and holding onto it tight. 

A small, content smile spreads on his face as Sam gets out of the car and mentions him to follow. Gabriel quickly catches up to Sam and his brother.

"So you're back to talking, huh?" Jake raises a brow at them as he unlocks the door. 

"Yes and now shut up." Sam grins and leads Gabriel inside. "We'll be in my room if you need us." He calls over his shoulder before smirking as he walks to his room slowly and clearly still in at least a little pain from his healing injuries. Sam swings open the door and holds it for Gabriel who walks in, eager to get out of the sight of Sam's brother's curious and suspicious eyes.

As Sam closes the door behind them and turns around, Gabriel has already plopped himself down on the bed.

"So you're Gabriel Novak, not George Smith." Sam states more than asks.

Gabriel nods slightly. "In the flesh. And you're Sam Winchester and not Tom Baker." This gets a nod from Sam this time.

"So you're not named after the actor of the 4th doctor after all." Gabriel jokes and Sam laughs. 

"No I'm not." An uncomfortable silence spreads between them and Sam takes a deep breath and steps closer to the boy on his bed.

"So why do you have a fake identity?" Sam's question hangs in the air heavily for a few moments and he can see Gabriel's smile fade to be replaced with an expression of sorrow. 

Sam sits down on bed next to him and frowns. It feels alien but at the same time oh so right as he reaches out to take Gabriel's hands in his own and squeezes it reassuringly.

The taller boy is about to say that the other doesn't have to tell him as Gabriel starts to speak. 

"My brother and I are in witness protection program." Gabriel says quietly, looking at their joined hands on the blanket. 

Shock is written over Sam's features as he squeezes Gabe's hand softly once more, not saying anything. He wants to give his friend time to open up at his own pace.

After a few deep shuddering breaths, golden eyes lock with worried green ones. "When I was 8 years old I came home from school, proud that I had gotten an A on a test I had studied for with my oldest brother." Gabriel states, glad that Sam isn't asking any questions, though the confusion is evident in his eyes at the mention of an older brother. 

"Lucifer called me to the cellar and I went without hesitation. What I found wasn't the brother I grew up with but a cruel and cold replacement. Lucifer had our father tied to a chair and told me about his mother. Our father cheated on his mother with ours when he was drunk and it broke Lucifer's mother’s heart who later died with Luci watching. Anyway, he then forced me to witness dad being tortured." 

Gabriel has to look away as he gulps, feeling unshed tears burning in his eyes, his whole body is shivering. Sam notices and immediately pulls him close to his chest, taking the blanket off the bed and wrapping it about the two of them. 

Gabriel leans against Sam heavily, he's never talked about this to anyone but Cas, his mother and a therapist who claimed him okay after 4 meetings. Talking to Sam now feels weird, it opens up old wounds but at the same time it feels like now they finally have the chance to really heal. 

Sam still hadn't said anything but Gabriel is fine with that. His left hand entwined with Sam as the other comes to rest on Sam's chest, playing with a button of his shirt. A small smile tugs at the corners of the shorter boy's face as he registers the hard muscles underneath the clothing covering Sam. Gabe then closes his eyes and continues to tell the story.

"I begged him to stop but Lucifer said that if I did anything I'd be put in my father's place." The hand rubbing circles on Gabriel's back feels good, making him relax just a little, making it easier to talk.

"Michael, my second oldest brother, came bursting in and when he saw what happened he attacked Lucifer, tackled him. I don't think it was intentional but Lucifer was still holding the knife he used to hurt our father and it impaled Michael's chest." At the last word Gabriel's voice breaks and the tears finally start falling, from Sam’s shoulder Gabe looks up at him. 

Sam looks at Gabe, not with pity as Gabe had feared but with worry and a weird sort of pain that Gabriel can't really get a read on. After a moment Sam leans down a bit, lifting Gabriel's chin a bit as he kisses him softly, comfortingly on the lips. Both their eyes are closed and Gabriel lets go, losing himself in the kiss for a moment, letting it charge his batteries. 

After a bit Sam breaks the kiss and peppers small kisses on Gabriel's cheeks, after a bit Gabriel notices that Sam is kissing away the tears still falling steadily from his eyes. It feels good, he feels cherished by Sam and that sparks something inside him. It tickles in Gabriel's tummy, for the first time he understands the metaphor ‘butterflies in your stomach’. 

As Sam wipes away the last tracks of tears with his thumb, Gabriel rests his head once again on Sam's shoulder. 

A minute later Gabriel finds his voice once again, determined to finish telling his story this time. "Lucifer looked shocked as Michael laid on the ground, dying. I ran over there and tried to help my brother, not knowing what to do. But since Lucifer wasn't paying us any attention Mike managed to sneak me his phone, telling me to call 911. 

I held Michael's hand as he died but I had to call 911, after all it was the last thing he asked of me. I don't know how I managed but I called and only after saying a few words already, did Lucifer register. I started running away, desperate to finish the call before Lucifer caught me. He knocked me out cold. When I woke up in hospital they told me that my father and Mike were dead." 

The tight squeeze around him caused by Sam calmed him in a weird way, it was as if this hug is holding Gabe together, stopping him from breaking.

"They caught Lucifer not long after but he only got a 10 years prison sentence. My mother died a year ago, she's had depressions ever since 'the incident'. I had only turned 17 but the witness protection program didn't want my brother and I to get a guardian. They had me checked by a psychologist who declared me mature enough to look after myself and my brother. They changed my fake ID's birthday so I was officially 18 years old. We live off the money the state sends us and what we inherited from our parents. I always wanted to one day have a real family again, one of the reasons I was so desperate to find my soulmate."

Gabriel finally ends his story and feels Sam rest his lips on the top his head. They sit like this for a while but as Gabe yawns Sam snuggles them in the bed, so they're fully laying on it, their heads resting on the pillow. Gabriel snuggles into Sam's side, his head now on his chest, listening to the strong and steady heartbeat of his soulmate.

"You're unbelievably strong Gabriel. I'm proud that you managed to get through all of that without breaking. You've become an incredible person and I can't believe I deserve a soulmate like you." It's the first time that Sam has spoken since Gabriel started telling his story. The low rumble of the taller boy's voice soothes Gabriel like nothing else, finally allowing him to completely relax. 

A weight that had been crushing down on the smaller boy for a decade now feels like it's been lifted off his shoulders, if only partially. Gabriel can breathe much easier now, knowing Sam is here to support him. 

Gabe yawns again, pulling up these memories and being accepted by Sam even after finding out about his history has left him exhausted. Sam starts rubbing soothing circles on Gabriel's shoulder blades. 

"Sleep some Gabriel, I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Sam mumbles softly and wraps the other boy tighter in his embrace and the blanket, not caring that they're both still wearing shoes and all their school clothes.

"Thank you." Gabriel whispers back as his eyes droop and finally fall closed, his breath evens out and he falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sam couldn't sleep, even if he wanted to, so he just watches Gabriel, thinking about everything he'd just heard. He closes his eyes and finally drifts off to sleep. 

After a few hours a knock on the door has them both wake up.

"I don't want to know what you're up to in there but I've prepared dinner so you better get your lazy asses out here." The words are accompanied by another loud bang on the door before they can hear steps pounding back to the kitchen.

Sam looks at Gabriel apologetic. "I'm sorry, he can be an ass. How are you?" He kisses Gabe's cheek softly.

"I'm fine Sammy." Gabriel states and leans over, propping himself up on Sam's chest a bit as he leans in to kiss him happily. Sam smiles into the kiss and tangles a hand in Gabriel's hair, pulling him closer. It's not long till they have to pull apart to breathe but they both have grins plastered on their faces.

"Could we keep this to us for just a little longer?" Sam asks softly and Gabriel nods eagerly, not wanting anyone else to know for now either.

Once more Sam pecks his lips before pushing himself up on his elbows and huffs a laughs as he hears Gabriel's stomach growl loudly. 

"Let's go eat before either your stomach eats itself or my brother decides to look what we're doing here after all." He helps Gabriel to his feet and kisses his head and fixes his hair a bit before opening the door for Gabe and leading him to the kitchen.

At the smell of lasagne and garlic bread that hits them at entering the kitchen, Gabriel's stomach growls once more in anticipation, even louder than before. "This is what heaven must smell like." 

The older Winchester snorts at that comment but can't hold back a flattered smile. "Come sit." 

Sam and Gabriel don't have to be told twice and they immediately sit down at the dinner table. 

The lasagna Dean pull’s out of the oven could feed a small army but neither of them seem to mind and Gabriel eyes the food like a lion does his prey.

A minute later each of them has a huge plate filled with steaming food placed in front of them and not another word is wasted as they all dig in hungrily.

A breathy moan drops from Gabriel's lips around his first bite. "Holy shit! This is so good!" He exclaims, voice muffled by food. 

The brothers look at him with matching smiles (and a small blush on Sam's face) and quirked eyebrows but as they continue eating, the noises they make aren't any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I always love you hear from you. 
> 
> I can't tell if from now on I'll keep to my posting schedule of every Sunday since me and my beta both have been busy. But I'll do my best, promise.


	9. Stray Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an unexpected call. Sam wakes up in the middle of the night after dreaming about Gabe, needing a hot shower. Gabe is happily skipping around, making Cas wonder what the hell happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains masturbation so be free to skip Sam's part of you're uncomfortable with reading something like that.

Blue eyes lock with greens as two men lean closer to each other and close their eyes, the sun going down in the background as their lips finally-

 

Dean jolts awake, his heart beating heavily as he sits up, almost able to feel the other's lips on his own but the more he tries, the more the feeling vanishes. It's like chasing a ghost.

 

The older Winchester brother had woken up way too soon and only now that his heartbeat calmed does he notice the reason for his awakening. 

 

His phone is blasting the tunes of a classic rock song as Dean picks up the call without looking at the ID. Who the hell calls at- he squints at his alarm clock on the nightstand- 2am?! 

 

"This is Dean Winchester, do what do I owe the unpleasant and rude wake up?" His deep voice is hoarse with sleep and he rubs his face. Suddenly he's completely awake and sitting up straight as he hears his father's voice from the other end of the line. 

 

"Dean! Watch your tone." The sentence was said as an order and Dean knows not to mess with his father when he's using this voice.

 

"I'm sorry Sir! Won't happen again." Relief floods the young man's heart at hearing that his father is alright. "Why haven't you come back yet?" Dean asks quietly.

 

"I'm following a lead but in order to do so I have to get to the inner circle of this thing, I don't have time to put up with you and your brother's bullshit. What was that even about with Sam getting hit by a car?! Can't he watch his own step? And why was he alone anyway?" The accusations make Dean gulp and frown. 

 

"Dad, Sam could have died, he was on his way to meet a friend. I can't monitor his every move." Dean tries to defend himself but his father is having none of it.

 

"I told you to watch out for Sammy before I left and the moment the door closed behind me you get into trouble again, I can't believe it. And then you dare bother me by calling. I taught you better than that." The voice is cold and to the man's oldest son it feels like a knife.

 

"But dad..." Dean is cut off though as the other voice gets even sharper.

 

"I'll be back in a couple weeks or months, depending how this goes. I've got a trail on the demon so I can't risk getting caught. You take care of your brother, if I get another call from either of you when nobody's dying, the both of you will regret it once I'm back." John Winchester growls. "Is that understood?!" 

 

"Sir, yes Sir!" Dean answers mechanically before the call ends without even a goodbye and it makes Dean sigh and fall back down on his pillow. "Yeah, we're okay, thanks for asking, I hope you're well too." The sarcastic tone of the green eyed man rings in the silent room as he tries to go back to sleep but just can't.

 

Weeks or a couple months. At least now the older brother could tell Sammy that they were able to stay at least a little longer. The thought of the raven haired man from his dreams came to the front of his mind again. Next time they meet, he'd just chat him up, Dean decides. 

 

Sam wakes up to an empty bed, just like he did every morning since he was 5. Back then he always had to share with his brother, since they were mostly sleeping in motel rooms. But one day Dean insisted he have a bed to himself and that was when John started renting small, hole in the wall apartments.

 

Needless to say that Sam was used to sleeping alone but somehow it felt wrong this morning, as if another body was supposed to lie next to his'. The young man brings the events of the past day back to the forefront of his mind, a slow smile spreading on his face. 

 

George is his soulmate. George is Gabriel. Sam licks his lips, thinking about the kisses they shared, it felt so good, so right. A warm feeling starts to rise in his lower belly and he finally shakes himself out of his dreaming state. 

 

Damn he never had an issue with morning wood before and he really doesn't wanna start now. If Dean found out, the teasing would never stop. Sam rubs his face and gets up from bed with a soft groan, looking down on himself he can see a small tenting in the front of his sweat pants. 

 

Yeah no, can't have that. He continues his way to the bathroom, the short walk slightly uncomfortable as the fabric constricts his half hard member. Also he still has trouble standing and walking but right now he doesn't give a shit, it's not his main concern.

 

Sam locks the door and pulls on the handle just to make sure it really won't open. After turning on the shower he strips his white shirt off and finally his pants, gasping in a breath at the cold air on his hot skin.

 

Sam makes sure the water is nice and hot, the water pressure almost bordering on brutal as he steps under the spray and lets out a low growl at the sensations flooding his brain. As one hand strokes his wet hair out of his face the other flies down to his dick, rubbing it gently at first, the hot flesh twitching at the contact. He bites his lips till he tastes the iron sting of his blood, just to keep from making noises.

 

Sam had rarely done this before and he feels intense pleasure curling inside of him as he closes his fist around his penis, rocking into it with quickening pace but not moving his hand. Muffled moans and gasps fall from his lips but by now he can't seem to care anymore. Sam's mind is filled with pictures of Gabriel, the feeling of his tongue against his own, his lips on his skin. How would they feel wrapped around his cock? The thought has precome leaking from his tip. The picture is prominent in the forefront of his thoughts.

 

His free hand is pressed against the tiled wall of the shower to steady him as his knees buckle and his legs feel ready to give in. Rocking his hips faster he finally gives into the urge to move his hand to meet his rather frantic thrusts, imagining it to be Gabriel's mouth or at least his hand worshipping him.

 

Within bare minutes Sam gets to the edge and leans his back against the wall as his hand moves faster and faster. The other hand he balls into a fist and sticks in his mouth to muffle the noises as his imagination goes wild.

 

Sam rakes his nails over his shaft, imagining it to be Gabriel's teeth. This thought is what pushes him over the edge and a yell rips through him, only barely muffled. Spurts of cum hit the shower floor and part of the wall as Sam slumps down to sit on the ground, not even noticing the hot water drumming on his scalp getting colder.

 

Finally it's ice cold and Sam is brought back to reality with a start. He jumps up, his legs still feeling like jello but he ignores it. Quickly he cleans himself and washes his hair before stepping out of the shower, shivering heavily.

 

After towelling off and drying his hair he gets dressed in his favourite sweatpants and a v neck. His legs and hips feel sore after him standing for so long and he limps slightly as he goes to retrieve his phone and then sit on the sofa in front of the TV.

 

Originally Sam had thought to watch some TV and text Gabriel but as he looks at his phone he coughs slightly. 4am, no need to wake him up. Spreading out on the sofa Sam takes deep breaths, imagining golden eyes looking into his own. He hasn't been so relaxed in way too long and it takes no time at all till soft snoring can be heard through the room.

 

Gabriel nearly skipped through their apartment in the morning, with a huge grin on his face. Sam and him had been texting and he couldn't wait to see him in school later. 

 

Whistling a happy tune he starts making a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Castiel walks into the room and tilts his head. "What's the occasion, Gabriel?"

 

Gabe's head snaps up and he grins widely. "Good morning little brother! Do you want pancakes?" He doesn't bother to answer the question, he will ask Sam if he can tell Cas later. Gabriel really can't wait to share his happiness with his brother. 

 

"I'd eat one or two but you seem to be cooking for an army." He eyes the mass of batter that Gabriel made and a grin is thrown his way. 

 

"Just for you, me and Tom. You should see how much that guy can put away." He whistles lowly at the thought. "And I'm starving." He puts the food on two plates and let the last pancakes sizzle in the pan as he sits on the table and pushes a plate towards Cas.

 

"Enjoy!" Gabriel grins and nearly drowns his pancakes in chocolate sauce before digging in heartily, grunting in appreciation. "This is good." He states, his mouth full.

 

Cas eyes his brother and raises a brow, he hasn't seen Gabriel that happy in years. But he wouldn't help the good mood if he'd press for what is going on. Castiel settles into the chair across from Gabriel and pours some honey on his breakfast before eating slowly, savouring every bite. Gabriel's pancakes are just perfect. Firm and fluffy at the same time; the chocolate molten.

 

"You're right, these are good." Castiel nods courtly, finishing his food in silence. He doesn't miss how his brother jumps up when he is done and puts the rest of the pancakes into a lunch box for Tom and then scrambles to get ready.

 

"Hurry up Cassie or you'll have to walk to school." Gabriel winks and smirks teasingly as he goes to retrieve his book bag from his room.

 

Castiel tilts his head confused. "What's the hurry? Normally we don't leave until 8am and that's in half an hour." His brows furrow as Gabriel just shrugs when coming back to the kitchen. 

 

"Doesn't matter. Now get your ass in gear or I'll leave without you." Gabriel starts cleaning the dishes and doesn't bother with drying them. He grabs his keys and goes to the door, pulling the sling of his bag up over one shoulder. 

 

Cas comes rushing up to him, out of breath and his clothes wrinkled from hastily pulling them on. "You're a jerk sometimes Gabriel. I apologise for the wording but it is true." That gets an honest, loud laugh out of the older Novak.

 

"I know Cassie. Thank you." Gabe blows his brother a kiss and leaves the house, locking the door behind them.

 

The way to school seems endless as he's looking forward to seeing Sam. They had agreed on not making it official yet but it wouldn't stop him from stealing a kiss or two in empty classrooms or the bathroom. As he pulls up to the school he shakes his head, Sam sure as hell isn't here yet. He can't avoid feeling a little disappointed at the thought.

 

After putting away the helmets he walks in with his bag, not bothering to wait for Castiel.

 

In the hallway a huge grin spreads on his face as his eyes fall on a ridiculously huge boy, leaning against Gabriel's locker with a slow smile. "Hey Tommy." Gabe smirks.

 

"Good morning George." The responding smile widens and there's a barely visible blush on Sam's face as the golden eyed boy walks over. "I've been thinking about you." The words are a whisper but more than enough to make Gabriel's heart skip a beat.

 

"Same here." Sam's eyes sparkle at the response. "And I've brought you a treat. Wanna go find an empty room? To eat of course." Gabe asks and pulls a chuckling Sam through the halls of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long! Real life is hell. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always welcome. Love you guys.


	10. Just another Saturday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel finally realise something about their brothers and quickly make a plan. Hopefully Dean won't screw it all up...

Saturday night became date night without even saying it out loud. They stay at either place, depending if their brothers are home or not.

Gabe is curled up to Sam's chest on the sofa in Gabriel's apartment, almost laying on the taller boy. On the small coffee table there's an abandoned bowl filled with popcorn  
Sam runs his fingers through his soulmate's hair as Eye of the tiger is blasting at them from the TV, showing Rocky. The movie reminds Sam of his brother but it's rather funny to see that Gabriel is able to quote along almost every line as well.

The shorter boy snuggles closer and humms in appreciation of the hand in his hair. "Sam?" He asks quietly and Sam looks down to him.

"Yeah?" Sam sports an alerted look as he notices the worry in Gabriel's eyes. "What's wrong?" He sits up and pulls Gabe up as well so they can look at each other better while talking.  
"Nothing... It's just- I know you have a fake name and that only makes it plausible that your brother has too. So I was wondering... Is- is your brother's real name Dean Winchester by any chance?" Gabriel bites down on his lip in worry and anticipation.

"That depends." Sam answers, trying to hold back a small happy smile.

"On what?" Golden eyes look confused, how can a name depend on anything?

"If your brother's real name is Castiel Novak." As the taller boy sees understanding dawn in his boyfriend's eyes and Gabriel nods slowly, he finally breaks out into a huge grin.

"It is, isn't it?!" Sam pulls Gabriel closer. "So our brothers are soulmates too." Sam chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm not sure if that's cute or creepy. I mean Dean is still in denial of finding men attractive at all."

That statement earns the taller boy a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend. "How can he deny it when he has the name of a man who's his soulmate written on his body somewhere?"

Sam has to admit that Gabriel has a point so he shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe we could somehow set them up. Like you invite me over for dinner when Castiel is there and I drag Dean along or the other way around. At the end of the evening we see how they act around each other and if it's going well we'll tell them that we're soulmates and they'll be left to draw their own conclusions."  
"I like the way you think Winchester." Gabriel smirks and pecks his lips. "How about next Saturday, 8pm we meet at your place. I'll just tell Cas I want him to finally meet you properly. You can cook, right?"  
As Sam laughs a small pout forms on Gabe's face but it vanishes quickly as the dark haired boy kisses his cheek. "I make a killer steak. And Dean says my pie is good. So yeah, I guess I'll be able to cook for us all."

Gabriel grins and curls up closer to Sam. "We have a plan."

\---

The following week passed quickly, Gabriel having easily gotten Cas to agree to come to Sam's with him. Sam though had held up with telling his brother about their visitors till Saturday morning.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam starts as he walks into the kitchen in the morning, seeing that the first pot of coffee is still brewing though and Dean's expression is more that of a zombie than a twenty-two year old man he stops himself from just blurting out what he meant to tell him.

His older brother's green eyes find their way to his face and Dean raises an eyebrow at him, stifling a yawn. “No serious talks till 11am, you know the rules Sammy.” He states, his voice hoarse from his trip to the local bar the night before.

The younger Winchester takes a look at the clock above the door and rolls his eyes. It'll be 11 in less than twenty minutes but it isn't worth it to argue with his brother over this, especially not if he wants him to be okay with his plans for the evening.

“Alright, grumpy.” Finally the coffee is ready and both brothers light up a little at the smell that starts filling the room, it's pure heaven to them. “Could you pour me a cup too?” Sam asks as he sits down at the table, trying to look like he didn't care if Dean did or not but actually needing some caffeine to really get his day going.

“Sure thing, bitch.” The words come out of Dean's mouth without any heat, his tone is actually as soft as it ever gets, not that Dean would ever admit to talking to his brother like that. A mug is shoved into Sam's hands and he takes it gratefully, nodding at his older brother as he sits down across from him.

“Thanks, jerk.” The Winchester brothers share a small smile before going back to their practised poker faces, trying to pretend that their conversation didn't come close to -what Dean likes to call- a 'chick-flick-moment' in their books.

Another pot of coffee and a rather large stack of pancakes later the clock shows that it's finally past 11am and Sam turns to his brother as he cleans the dishes while Dean dries them. “So I need to tell you something. George and his brother will be coming over for dinner tonight. I'll cook so you won't have any troubles.”

Dean pulls a face and nods. “I'll go out then. Thanks for letting me know.”

That earns Dean an eye roll from his younger brother. “Come on, don't. It's time you get to know each other and I promise there won't be any kissing or even too much touching so there's no reason for you to flee.”

The response the older Winchester gives is merely a grunt. “Tell me one good reason why I should stay.” Dean orders and as soon as he does there's a devilish glint in Sam's eyes, telling Dean he's already lost.

“I'll make stake and then pie for dessert.” Sam smirks as he sees the way his brother tries not to grin at those news.

Dean shrugs, going for casual. “I'll think about it. When will they be here?”

Of course Dean decided to stay in the end, not like there had been any doubt before but hearing his brother finally saying it out loud relieved Sam greatly.

\---

At six pm Sam starts making the pie and sets out the ingredients he'll need to make dinner. It annoys the younger Winchester that Dean is just lounging around in front of the TV instead of helping but it's still better than him just leaving. After all, if Dean left it would destroy the whole plan Gabe and him had come up with.

As another hour passes and Sam is finally done cooking, he looks into the living room. “Dude come on, help me set the table. They'll be here in a couple minutes.” If Dean looked at the taller brother's face, Dean would have seen his bitch face for sure.

“Suck it up Dean, if you don't help me now, there'll be no pie for you.” Grumbling out something unrecognisable, the older Winchester gets up from the sofa and turns off the TV as he makes his way into the kitchen to help his brother.

“Thanks.” Sam mumbles as they work hand in hand. The younger Winchester has to admit that he's getting increasingly nervous. Dean and Gabriel have never spent more than five minutes in one room before and the whole soulmate thing, as well as revealing the Dean and Castiel as soulmates, could really fire back at them.

Fingers being snapped in front of his face bring Sam out of his train of thoughts and he's met with the concerned gaze of his older brother. “Everything alright there Sammy? You kinda spaced out there for a moment.” Dean takes the bowl of cooked potatoes out of Sam's hands and sets it on the table.

Sam shakes his head and puts a smile on his face. “Yeah everything's fine. Just can you do me one favour Dean?” As he receives a nod for an answer he quickly continues, willing to get it all out before Dean gets the chance to interrupt.

“George can be provocative and a bit annoying but I really do care about him a lot and I want you to get along. So please at least try to not bite his head off if he makes an inappropriate comment or gives you a nickname or something of the like. Also I've barely ever had the time to get to know his brother a little closer and I want to make a good impression so please keep your own inappropriate comments down, okay?” Sam is done talking and huffs out a sigh, it feels good to get this out of his system.

“Gee Sammy, who do you take me for?” Dean actually manages to look a little hurt. “Can't have your boyfriend disliking me, can we? But just know that if he's the one to start I can't promise anything. As for his brother, I promise I will try to be civil as long as he is.” At his brother's words Sam laughs and pats his shoulder for a moment.

“That's all I can ask for, isn't it?” Just as he finishes his sentence there's a knock on the front door and the younger Winchester straightens up to his full height. A grin spreads on his face with no effort at all as he makes his way to the door to let in their guests.

“Hey there.” Sam smiles at Gabriel and places a kiss on his cheek before smiling at Cas and holding out his hand to him. “Nice to see you again, Chris.” It's harder than he thought to use the fake names when he actually knows the real name and there's actually no one around they'll have to hide their identity from.

Castiel takes Sam's hand and shakes it with a firm grip. “Pleasure to see you again too, Tom. I was happy to get your invitation.”

Dean was on his way to meet the others at the door when he freezes, standing in the middle of the hallway. He recognises the voice that just spoke and it's not George's or Sammy's. No, this voice belongs to the stranger from the pharmacy, the one he's been thinking and even dreaming about during the past couple days. Dean may have only heard his voice two times when he spoke to someone at the pharmacy but he's never heard a voice quite that deep and gruff anywhere else.

The colour drains from the older Winchester's face, there's only one logical explanation why the guy would be there and talking to his little brother. The blue eyed stranger must be George's brother, which is almost impossible in Dean's eyes as they both seem like complete opposites of each other.

Only now it is that Dean realizes that he will have to see the guy on an almost regular basis as long as Sam is still going out with George and it would be very awkward to actually ask him out, seeing as their brothers are dating.

As all this goes through his mind he barely hears the voice of Sam calling out for him to say hello to their guests. Rubbing a hand down his face Dean shakes it off and decides to act normal. The shorter Winchester brother approaches the others with a smile on his face and holds out his hand to the raven haired boy who's now standing in the hallway after Sam let them in.

“Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jake, you must be Chris.” Seeing the look of surprise and slight shock on the other's face, Dean can only guess that he's been recognised too. The thought makes him breathe just a little faster, not that he would ever admit to something like that.

After an awkward moment of silence and staring into each other's eyes, Castiel finally grabs Dean's hand and shakes it firmly. “I am indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you too.”

Gabriel clears his throat and sends a pointed look Sam's way when their brothers don't stop shaking hands and stare at the other for even longer. 'I knew they'd hit it off!' Gabriel mouths at his boyfriend who simply stands there, looking uncomfortable and trying to look anywhere but at Dean and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm *SO* sorry for how incredibly long it took me to post this. I had it done for a couple months already and back from editing for a while too but I just had a lot of sh... stuff going on in my life and didn't feel much like writing and posting. I hope you like it anyway.   
> Next chapter will be here soon, even if I have to do without a beta.
> 
> I love oyu guys, especially those of you who have been with me on this thing from the start. Lot's of kudos to you, couldn't do it without you


End file.
